


SPACE: A WONDROUS DREAM

by peachnct



Series: Neoculture Technology: The Space Mission [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, I suck at tagging, M/M, OT21 (NCT), this kinda cute doe, wow this is kinda cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachnct/pseuds/peachnct
Summary: NCT, as a group, are in space. And you know what? Let's make them born there.
Series: Neoculture Technology: The Space Mission [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623655
Kudos: 6





	SPACE: A WONDROUS DREAM

**Author's Note:**

> woow this kinda wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm scared to post this but its ok

“WITH A LAST BREATH, ALL HE CAN GRASP IS A FLOWER”  
Then, therefore, how could he wonder?  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Jaehyun’s hand closed around the plant’s stem, his bright eyes observing the fragile flower at the top. With a quick yank and a tiny sound of a snap, the stem detached from its roots. Jaehyun’s head tilted just slightly, and his eyes turned into an expression of interest. A small pout on his lips read that yes, he did regret snapping that flower; however, he continued to observe the petals. Gentle, calloused hands ran their way over the area of the flower. He blinked, turning around. His right hand held the flower while he grasped a glass, a stream of water automatically filling it. He set the flower in the cup, and his eyes shut lightly before he opened them, his lips curving into a small smile. He carried the glass into his room, setting it on a shelf.

“Jaehyun!” A call from down the hall made itself known, and he jumped, nearly jumping and shattering the glass with shaky hands. He turned, leaving the flower on the shelf, and stepped out of his room, peeking his head out with his eyebrows raised.

“What’s up?” came his quick, smooth reply; he didn’t bother to speak maturely. Despite being twenty-two years old, he still had that childish manner about him. Now, in place of his former interested pout, Jaehyun wore a teasing smirk – something that showed how quick his moods could change.

“Jungwoo needs you in the control bay – don’t ask me. He said something was up. That’s literally all he said. Do you need an exact quote?” the other laughed, his head tilting just slightly, mimicking Jaehyun’s own posture.

Jaehyun shook his head. “No, thanks, Johnny. I’m good.” Jaehyun took a glance at the flower in the glass behind him, then stepped out, waving Johnny off. “I’ll be there momentarily.” He shut the door behind him, and shut his eyes, inhaling and exhaling before heading down to the control bay.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
“061419, plus..” Jungwoo could be heard mumbling to himself as his hands moved rapidly across the control panel. He was typing, flipping switches, and pressing buttons all at once – which was a miracle skill, Jaehyun thought, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t get close to Jungwoo’s skill.

From a young age, Jungwoo had his hands on the control panel with Mai, their parental figure on that ship. All twenty-one of them knew and loved Mai with their whole hearts – she was a mother figure to almost every single one of them (spare Yangyang, Hendery, and Xiaojun). She kept everything in control on that ship – which was helpful, for sure, when they were younger. It was a wonder as to how she controlled eighteen of them at once – wow.

Back to the topic of Jungwoo, Jaehyun approached the younger, placing his hands lightly on Jungwoo’s shoulders. This caused the other to jump; however, Jungwoo only replied with a smack to Jaehyun’s shoulder in reply. “Jaehyun. There’s an issue.”

“I’ve heard,” Jaehyun replied smoothly, removing his hands from Jungwoo’s shoulders. He stood next to him and leaned over, observing the four screens that made up their control panel’s views.

“We’ve got company, Jaehyun – and I don’t know if it’s good or bad company. We were supposed to keep in orbit for a while, but I’m not sure how well that’s going to work if this friend or foe approaches us. For now, I plan to treat them as –“

“A foe, I know.” Jaehyun interrupted, halting Jungwoo’s nervous rant. “Do you know what type of life forms are on that ship, Jungwoo? Or if there are any?”

Jungwoo shook his head. “No, Jaehyun – I don’t know if there are. But it sure seems like they do have something controlling them – there is a pattern to their movements, something that humanlike that it worries me. Their orbit isn’t just – just orbit.” It’s like, controlled chaos – basically like our ship.” Jungwoo mumbled, pointing to the third screen that showed how the other ship was moving. “And if it’s another stupid human-controlled ship, it’s idiocy. Neoculture was the first one to send a ship of us up here, as a test at the international level – Come on, how dumb do you have to be to send your own people up here at that young of an age?”  
Jaehyun shook his head. “Look, Jungwoo. Even Russia knows we’ve brought something like this together – it’s not like they’re going to sacrifice their own people for something like this. God only knows how long we’re going to live, being up here our entire lives.” He distantly stared off for a moment, pausing before shaking himself out of the daze. “Look. I’m sure it’s nothing, don’t worry about it. And if it is, you get bragging rights and we immediately head down. It’s probably going to injure us all, but it’s a risk we must take if something does happen. You remember our emergency plan, yes?”

“Boom,” Jungwoo mumbled.

“Correct. We boom.” Jaehyun nodded. “But not without a fight!” He pumped his fist jokingly, then lightly ruffled up Jungwoo’s hair. “Come on, kiddo – cheer up. Only a week more until we hit earth, you know?”

“Yeah, Coffee Man – thanks.” Jungwoo smiled up at Jaehyun, turning back to the control panel with a distracted gaze as he went back to flicking his hands over each switch, key, and button.

**Author's Note:**

> ok


End file.
